Heavenly Host WRONG ENDS
by GhastlyRevenant
Summary: Alternate, Wrong Ends to sections in the story of Heavenly Host Nightmare. Things don't always go as planned...
1. I'll kill you

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the part of Yoshiki and my friend is responsible for the part of Ayumi.

This is a Wrong End to the underlined place in chapter 2 of Heavenly Host Nightmare.

* * *

Even though the malice held in the piece of paper felt like it was consuming his mind, Yoshiki couldn't tear his gaze from it. His heart felt constricted, and his brain was getting foggier and foggier. He lost the ability to think straight, and eventually, his mind was no longer his own. He remained silent, his eyes darkening until the shine from them disappeared. His body relaxed, and slowly, his head moved up to look at Ayumi ahead, who was pulling at the windows. He turned, his arms swaying at the movement. His eyes darted about the room, settling upon something in the corner. He stammered over and bent, clutching the large, broken beam of wood.

He then stood, swiveling back around and waited a small moment before walking towards Ayumi, his feet dragging across the floor with each step. Once close to her, he rose his arm, his expression unchanging. Without any warning, the piece of wood slammed against Ayumi's head, sending her towards the ground.

Ayumi tugged at the window in annoyance, although she hadn't really been expecting anything else. Her hand slipped down the glass as she let out a heavy sigh. _Hopeless_, she thought to herself. She was about to turn around when the wood made the heavy impact against her head, sending her to the ground. She yelled in pain as she fell against the floor. She blinked, the world blurry and spinning. She gasped, her eyes focusing enough that she saw Yoshiki with the plank of wood. **"Kishinuma!? W-what are you doing!?"** she yelled, confused and scared as she saw the blank stare. She moved trying to get up but her body was too messed up from the hit. She touched the side of her head, pulling her hand away to see blood. Her heart sank as terror gripped her, she couldn't get away.

Yoshiki, or, whatever had control over him watched as she yelled and tried to get upwards. The feeble attempts made him grow an unsettling grin. He came closer and sat upon her stomach as a way to hold her down. The smile was now unnaturally large as he rose the plank above his head with both heads, his eyes wide with insanity._ Kill kill kill kill kill kill **KILL**_. The wood came down, and hit with a crack. The weapon was lifted again, the chuckling started as he saw blood on her forehead and upon the plank. **"FufufuahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** The laughter continued as the action was repeated again, and again, blood beginning to spray across the floor, and onto him as he reared the wood back to strike again.

Ayumi felt her stomach twist as the grin crossed Yoshiki's face. She tried to move again, but to no avail. He was on her, insanity gripping his expression and Ayumi let out a scream. **"KISHINUMA!"** she cried, desperate for him to stop. Then she felt the wood hit her once again, pain struck throughout her body like lightning. Her head screaming in agonizing pain. She heard his laughter, as he brought the weapon down again. The crack it made against her head echoed as she began to lose vision, her hands falling limp to her side. She was hit again. And again. She wasn't even sure how many times it had been, but she was gripped with such horrible pains she wished for it all to end right there. The next strike did just that. Her eyes, which had been filled with pain were now hollow and empty. Blood puddled around her head, her skull broken in by the force of the weapon.

Even after she went completely limp, the blows continued until the spirit seemed satisfied, and his laughter died out. After minutes of complete silence, his body snapped back up, as if awakened from a deep sleep. **"H-huh?"** he muttered, looking around. He was in a totally different spot... His brain was lagging, making his comprehension of the situation slow. First, he noticed something in his hand. He slowly looked over, finding himself even more confused at the plank of wood. When he noticed it was covered in dripping blood, he quickly tossed it, slightly alarmed. _What the-?!_When he noticed he was sitting, his blood ran cold at what he saw below him. His mind tried to catch up, causing his reaction to be delayed.

He jumped back, off of Ayumi's lifeless body, letting out a yell, his body trembling. _H-how...?! Who-_ His heart jolted as his eyes slowly edged over to where the bloodied plank laid. Then, his eyes wide, trailed over to himself, his clothes and hands splattered with Ayumi's blood. He began shaking out of control, tears coming to his eyes and his yells at first suppressed. Then, his eyes settled on her motionless body. The face he once loved was bashed in, now a complete, red mess. He clutched the sides of his head and doubled over, screaming at the top of his lungs in anguish. **"AAAAGGGGHHHH!"**His lungs burned, as any breath he had went to crying out. His chest tightened, and his heart held an unbearable pain.

After what felt like hours of wailing and sobbing, his arms were limp, laying across the floor. His voice had died out, and his eyes were dry and red. He lifted his head slightly, looking across the floor at the plank with dull eyes. He sluggishly stood, making the short trip to it and picking it up listlessly. He eyed it, all rational thought long extinguished by Ayumi's death, and what had caused it. He cast a glance at the floor beside Ayumi. There was a sentence drawn out with his own hands in her blood. _KILL ME_...


	2. Holding hands

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the part of Yoshiki and my friend is responsible for the part of Ayumi.

This is a Wrong End to the underlined place in chapter 8 of Heavenly Host Nightmare.

* * *

Yoshiki took a step back, staring at her with disbelief. Satoshi... instead of him? Why... was it always like that?! His fists clenched as his anger built. He had always had her best interest! Always thinking about her well being... Always protecting her, even though he was terrified! But somehow, all he ever got in return is a reminder that he'd always be over shadowed by a guy who wasn't even here... HE was here! Not Satoshi! His shocked expression quickly turned into a piercing glare as his fists shook at his sides with frustration. **"Satoshi isn't here! Stop being so pitiful!"** he shouted, not watching what he said as his anger was released without being held back, **"I'm getting tired of it, dammit! I mean, just look at this place! We're lucky to be alive! It's stupid to keep thinking all of our friends are fine!"** He paused, but only for a second as he gathered all the ill will that had built up, just flinging it at Ayumi without much thought to its consequences,** "I've been thinking this for a while. I didn't say anything, though, because I was protecting your feelings. But if you can say whatever you want to to me, then I'll give you the same courtesy!"**

Ayumi's eyes widened at Yoshiki's cruel words, her fists clenched next to her side. **"STOP IT,"** she yelled at him, feeling frustration boiling over from his thoughtless words and tactless ways.** "Stop pretending you know what's best for me! Telling me Mochida and the others aren't here... and may be dead!"** she snapped, taking a couple steps away from him, her eyes narrowing at him. "I find it hard to believe you're helping me. It sounds more like helping yourself," she said in a hushed, cold voice. She couldn't stand to be near his venomous words any longer. **"You're the worse!"** she snapped, turning around and taking down the hallway.

Yoshiki stepped back slightly at her shout, his look reflecting his sudden realization of what he had said, and it's magnitude. He was struck silent at her words, feeling a deep pain in his chest at her last comments. Though, when she began walking away into the darkness, panic replaced the anger and shock. **"Wait! Ayumi!"** he pleaded, but only took one step forward, before stumbling back, **"I-..."** _How... how could I say that to her?!_ he asked himself wildly, clutching at his heart. _This place is horrible by itself... and then I tell her Satoshi is probably dead?! What's wrong with me?!_ He shut his eyes tightly, feeling furious with his own actions. He stumbled backwards again, the exact words he spoke catching up to him. He gulped, looking into the blackness of the hall Ayumi had disappeared down. He should go after her... but he couldn't... He couldn't do it... He took another step back, but quickly stopped, hearing a loud click. **"H-huh?"** he muttered, but then everything went black. _BOOM. THUD_.

* * *

Ayumi's frustration was sky high as she stomped down the hallways. Though, once she was enveloped in darkness, her quick pace ceased, and she glared at the ground. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten so angry and have stormed off... But her blood had been boiling, and she had to get away. She sighed, feeling the cold loneliness hit her already. Then, there was a booming noise. A shot, maybe? She wasn't familiar with such noises, but she knew it was loud and unusual. She turned heel and ran down the hallway, a feeling of dread settling into her heart and chilling her blood. The world stopped when she saw blood and Yoshiki. **"YOSHIKI!"** she yelled, running over to him frantically.

Yoshiki lay face up on the floor, coughing wildly, blood coming up as well. His head had an awful injury, and blood was already pooling below him. At first he seemed lifeless, but if one looked close enough, he was breathing shallowly. **"A... yu... mi...,"** he breathed, but he could barely be heard. He could feel himself on the brink of consciousness, also feeling that if his eyes closed, it'd be for the last time. He didn't want to die yet... He hadn't gotten to do anything, not even confess his feelings... It was too late for any of it. **"I'm.. s..,"** he tried to say, but his voice died out before he could finish. He was finding it difficult to communicate anything, not even apologize.

Ayumi crouched beside him, tears pouring as she tried to bite back sobs. There was blood everywhere, and she wasn't even sure where exactly it was coming from his head. She found herself to scared to touch him, as if she would hurt him even more. As he managed to breath out her name, a sob erupted from her chest. She could understand what he was trying to saw, her heart felt like a knife was being twisted in it. "D-don't apologize,"she told him, trying to wipe away her tears but it no use. As soon as she swiped some away, others would come to replace them. "I'm so sorry," she told him, another sob following it. **"I shouldn't have... I was... I'm just..."** her words became incomprehensible as she watched more and more blood spill out of Yoshiki.

Yoshiki was focusing on her sobbing face, watching her words spill out with not much direction. Even though she was a mess, he couldn't help those feelings of longing return as he felt his last moments creep up. He began ignoring her as she began to blame herself. **"...Ayu... mi,"** he mumbled again, his arm twitching as if attempting to move. **"could... you...,"** he paused, focusing all he could on this next request, **"...do a... favor?"**

Ayumi fell silent as she heard Yoshiki begin to speak, not wanting to miss what he was saying because of her sobs. She was still a sniveling, trembling mess, but she managed to be attentive to him. She looked confused, but she didn't hesitate in nodding her head. "O-of course!" she told him, leaning forward slightly. "I'll do anything," she told him quickly, sniffling loudly. Her lip was trembling as she tried to choke back sobs, her hands were tightly interwoven as she clutched them to her chest, as if pressure against her heart would help the ache she was feeling.

Yoshiki began coughing harshly before he could tell her what it was, but he soon recovered, after he spat out blood. **"Can...,"** he started, finally able to move his arm up and hold up his hand. **"I... hold your... hand?"** It was such a simple request, but it filled his need of not only what he stated, but got across how he felt about her, or so he thought. There was a chance, that was pretty big, that she only thought he needed comfort in his last moments, which he guessed was an ulterior motive... But this was his last resort of getting everything he wanted to off of his mind. Of course he wished he had time to do more, but this would suffice, so he wouldn't end up like one of those malicious spirits.

Ayumi watched in worry as he began to cough, worrying he would die before he could tell her what he wanted. She waited, holding her breath till it calmed down, and he finally spoke. The request was simple, a desire for human contact. She could not bring herself to utter any words, so she simply nodded to his request. She unraveled her hands from one another, curling one hand tight around his hand. The contact almost seemed to break her as she sobbed. **"Please, Yoshiki! Don't die,"** she begged, as if he had control over it. She couldn't lose him, she couldn't bear being in here knowing he had died. He might be okay too if she hadn't gotten so angry!

Yoshiki's hand held her's with all the strength he could muster, which could barely be felt, aside from the twitches as his energy depleted. His eyes locked on hers as he tried to examine her features, but he was unable to tell if she understood his feelings now. It didn't matter what the facts were, though... it's what he believed that would be carried on. His grip tightened for a moment and a small smile broke his blank expression. **"You still... have to... find..,"** he paused, gulping down a sob, **"... Sa... toshi... He'll be able... to protect you... no matter what."** Something he could no longer do, and something he considered himself amateur at. In fact, had he been able to communicate with Ayumi better... Watching his words and holding in wild frustration... Something Satoshi had always been better at. He felt his brain tune in and out, but he had to stay awake, for one final thing he had to get off his chest.** "Ayu... mi... thank... you... Besides my... sister... you're the only one... who's ever thought I... that I could do something other than... fail... If you hadn't saved me... from screwing myself over... I wouldn't have... half the life I had... up until now..."**

Ayumi stared at him helplessly, his mention of Satoshi not bringing her any comfort. She didn't want to find Satoshi, or Naomi, or even Ms. Yui without him. It felt wrong, time after time he had saved her and now she was the one surviving? It was wrong, so, so wrong. Then he began to speak again, and her heart flooded with emotions that were so varied and should not be felt at the same time, she was beginning to feel overwhelmed. She could remember stopping him from hitting that teacher, and getting himself expelled. It felt like an eternity ago when she gave him her speech. "Yoshiki," she cried, leaning forward and resting her head gently against his chest. Her tears spilled onto his shirt in large droplets.** "T-thank you... for watching out for me through all this,"** she said between quick breaths, to suppress her sobs. She had never given him gratitude before this, and now she didn't know why.

Yoshiki's smile held, his eyes following her as she laid her head upon his chest. If he could take the good with the bad, he'd be happy to feel this way for eternity, but he doubted anything except the pain carried over into his after life in Heavenly Host. **"You're so... weird,"** he choked out, a weak laugh following. He didn't want the chance of her not knowing win out... But maybe... it'd come out easier now, as he knew this was his last chance... Though... was he being selfish? Such information could only make her feel worse... and he didn't want to do that to her... Although, he longed to get it out over anything else. _Haha, sorry... I lied... just... one more thing_, he told himself as his vision blurred once more. **"But I... I... lo...,"** his voice faded, and the hand she held became dead weight.

Ayumi sniffled lightly, a weak, quick smile appearing on her face with his weak laugh. Then, everything seemed to crash around Ayumi the second his voice trailed and hand went limp. His last words held such weight, it was unbearable. Her head felt like it was ready to explode, her body trembling as she had to accept that Yoshiki was dead. Yoshiki was dead. Dead. Her trembling increased as she let out a scream filled with pain, rage, and heartbreak...


	3. Hands-on

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the part of Yoshiki and my friend is responsible for the part of Ayumi.

This is a Wrong End to the underlined place in chapter 9 of Heavenly Host Nightmare.

* * *

As Yoshiki's arms gripped around her, the spirits inside of her became furious from the contact. Ayumi couldn't pull through, she couldn't grip her body. Her arms moved, shoving him away with enough to force to send him back at the wall. **"Who do you think you are!?"** she screamed, eyes narrowed at Yoshiki. She paused, staring at him with an expression of pure loathing. Her hands twitched next to her sides as her face twisted into a crazy grin. She walked forward, moving to the ground where she knocked Yoshiki down. She moved, her legs straddling his hips as her hands moved slowly to his neck. She looked gleeful as her fingers wrapped around his throat and began to squeeze the life out of him. **"HahahahaHAHAHAHAHA,"** she laughed, her mind completely eaten by the insanity of the spirits. She looked positively overjoyed to have Yoshiki in her grasp, with each bellow of crazy laughter her grip tightened just a bit more.

Yoshiki was slightly startled as she pushed him away, his breath getting slightly knocked out of him as his back hit the ground. He coughed, trying to recover lost breath as he attempted to sit up, but was forced back down to the floor as Ayumi sat on him. He opened his eyes in time to see her wide smile, and her hands closing in on his neck. Before he was able to react, her hands wrapped around his throat, blocking his airway. He gasped and choked, attempting to fight her off, but her grip was unnaturally strong, and was increasing in strength as she laughed. He could almost feel his neck cracking at the pressure, pain throbbing all around the area and his lungs burned without air. **"A... yu...mi!"** he choked out, reaching up and grabbing weakly at her sleeve. Before he died from suffocating, his wind pipe was broken in. He gasped a few times, unable to bring anything into his throat, and then his arm dropped to the floor, limply. His eyes dulled as his head tilted to the side, a small trail of blood trickling out the side of his mouth.

Ayumi's crazy expression started to deflate after he died. The crazy grin slipped away and sightless eyes became aware. Her hands slipped down, away from the neck she had just strangled. She blinked, slowly, confused. She didn't have a moment to catch her breath as she realized Yoshiki was laying in front of her.** "Y-Yoshiki?"** Ayumi's voice quivered out as she stared at him. His eyes had no life in them, no spark. The blood puddled out of his mouth and she felt her heart sink. **"YOSHIKI!"** she screamed, as if it would wake him from his slumber. Her brain frazzled began piecing what had just happened. She had been possessed... Her eyes widened as she looked down at her own hands. **"NOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! YOSHIKI!"** she screamed, shaking his limp body as tears began to spill from her. She had... she had killed him. Her own hands stole his life away! She was choking on her tears, her emotions skyrocketing as guilt sunk into every fiber of her being. After everything they had gone through so far, she was the one who killed him. Her sobs felt like they could break her, her body wracking with the horror of the act she had just committed. She scrambled off of him, her body trembling. **"NOOO!" **she continued to scream, willing this to be a hallucination. But her frantic screams and begging cries were met with the clouded expression of a person who was gone. Her hands tightened around the sides of her head as they squeezed, as if the motion could alleviate the pressure of murdering one of her best friends.


	4. Blood Soaked Blades

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the part of Yoshiki and my friend is responsible for the part of Ayumi.

This is a Wrong End to the first underlined place in chapter 11 of Heavenly Host Nightmare.

* * *

Yoshiki's eyes were blank as the scissors hovered over Tohko's face, her screams and struggles proving useless. She couldn't break free under his weight, and her hands were restrained successfully by only one of his. **"No, pleeeaaase!"** she begged, looking at Yoshiki with tear filled eyes. He didn't respond though, except for gaining a creepily large grin as he brought the scissors up again. **"NOOOOO!"** she cried, wrestling against his grip, but she couldn't get loose. **"FufufufuahahahHAHAHAHAHAH!"** The scissors came down upon Tohko's face. The stabs were inconsistent in location and deepness. Tohko's screams of agony and terror blended in with Yoshiki's maniacal laughter as the scissors repeatedly struck her, eventually landing in her eye. They dug in, and her cries ceased. Despite her going quiet and struggles ending, the brutal stabbing continued until the laughing died out too. He stood up without a word, the scissors still tightly held in his blood-soaked grasp and the smile still wide. He turned the blade on himself, still smiling chaotically as he buried them deep into his throat. He fell to his knees, but refused to stop twisting the blade. He dropped to the floor on his side, gurgling and choking on his own blood, tears forming on the brim of his eyes and then traveling to the floor to mix in with the pooling blood from his own throat and Tohko's many wounds.


	5. Kizami Yuuya

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the part of Yoshiki and my friend is responsible for the part of Ayumi.

This is a Wrong End to the second underlined place in chapter 11 of Heavenly Host Nightmare.

* * *

Ayumi was gasping for breath as they ran; all she could hear was Yuuya's impending footsteps and cackling laugh. Her body was on overdrive with fear, the way a rabbit trying to escape a hungry cat felt. She was running for her life with unadulterated terror running through her veins. She felt a hand grab at the back of her uniform, causing her to gasp as her shirt pressed harshly against her throat. Her hand was torn violently from Yoshiki's, her body froze in absolute horror but her voice rang out in a scream.

Yuuya's laughter grew as he was able to catch Ayumi by the back of Yoshiki's Jacket, pulling her from the boy's grasp. **"Gotcha~"** he said with satisfaction, stepping away with her, switching his grasp from the jacket to her hair. Her friend's look turned from fearful to angered, and Yuuya found that satisfying.

**"Let her go!"** Yoshiki demanded, but before he could approach Yuuya, he threw Ayumi to the ground knocking her out.

Ayumi had no time to register what was happening, then she felt herself thrown to the ground. Her head collided with the wood with a painful crack, which caused everything to turn to black.

**"You... bastard,"**Yoshiki grunted, rushing at him, but Yuuya easily stopped him, slamming his head against the wall.

**"This'll be fun...,"**Yuuya mused, grabbing both of them and dragging them to a room that would be suitable. Lit, spacey, and secluded. He tied the both of them up, having them side by side on the floor. Now all he had to do was wait for them to wake.

Ayumi woke with a start, the way someone woke from a bad dream. For a brief second, she wondered if everything had been just that, a nightmare. The thought was crushed when she tried to move, feeling her legs and arms tied up tightly. She blinked, her head pounding in pain from the previous impact. She felt disoriented as she tried to move, figuring out it was futile. Her eyes glanced around quickly, settling on a passed out Yoshiki beside her. **"Yoshiki!"** she yelled, fear dripping from it. _Oh god, oh god, Yoshiki, you have to be okay_, she thought in panic as she watched him.

Yoshiki grunted at his name, his eyes blinking open. His head hurt like nothing else, but he was more worried about his restrained limbs, and Ayumi in the same position. There were lights here, so he could see clearly, but that didn't ease his fear. **"Ayumi!"**he breathed out, his face reflecting his worry for her. But a new voice redirected his attention from across the room.

Yuuya chuckled at their fear for one another. This was going to be fun... Now, which was he going to kill first, and which was going to watch? **"So glad to see you two have finally woken up! I was starting to get impatient,"**he said with a flick of his blade, a demonic look on his face, his eyes soulless.

Ayumi let out a breath when she saw Yoshiki awake and responsive. Her eyes were quickly drawn away when she heard Yuuya's voice. Her eyes were wide with terror, her body beginning to tremble when she took in his psychotic appearance. He had seemed so nice earlier... calm, understanding, polite... but it was all a ruse that she had stupidly fallen for. **"Kizami, why are you doing this?!"**she snapped at him with anger, even though her expression was clearly fearful.

Yuuya snickered at her question, putting the knife down atop one of the desks. **"Why?"** he repeated with a kind of purr, approaching her and knelling down, his arms rested on his knees, **"I guess it's because... I like it."** He gave the two a look, wondering who liked who more. Ayumi had said they were only friends, but he hadn't been able to dissect Yoshiki's actions and words. Maybe he could... play with them both, since he couldn't decide. **"Yeah... wouldn't that be great? It's much more fun to have you both suffer and watch than just one for either,"**he said with a laugh. Yoshiki was struck silent, breaking into a cold sweat. Haha, fear was so fun to see.

Ayumi found it impossible to muster her voice as he began to speak. She watched as he put the knife aside, which was only a little comfort that he wasn't approaching her with it. His words disturbed her as she realized that Kizami was completely and utterly insane. She didn't answer him, her eyes focusing towards the ground as she tried to think of something than the utter terror buzzing in her brain. He was sick, deranged... and he had the both of them tied up. Have fun with them? She was too scared to think too deeply on what that meant.

Yuuya just smiled as Ayumi looked at him with horror. He found such happiness in her despair. **"Get away from her, you bastard!"** Yoshiki finally managed to yell, gaining Yuuya's attention. His grin didn't change as he stood, walking calmly over to the boy. **"Is that a volunteer, then?"** he asked, then, without warning, he aimed a strong kick at Yoshiki's chest, pinning him against the wall. **"Haha, I love it when someone's brave enough to go first! Don't you?"**Yoshiki couldn't answer, having the breath knocked from him and coughing following.

Ayumi watched in horror as Yuuya hit Yoshiki hard against the chest. **"YOSHIKI!"** she screamed, panic flooding her vision. She looked at Yuuya, her eyes narrowed as she felt hatred ebbing out towards the psychopath. **"STOP IT," **she said, her tone pleading. She felt so much hatred toward Yuuya at that moment it was blinding. She told Yoshiki she would protect him... she really had thought everything would be okay if they were together. Yet here they were, dying because of the whims of a psychopath.

**"Oooh my, you can't **_**both**_** go first,"** Yuuya said with fake dismay, taking his foot away from Yoshiki's chest, but it didn't stop the sore pain Yoshiki felt. **"Ah, I was happy to have someone volunteer, but if you both offer yourselves, I just can't decide... I guess that means you'll just go in turns... That sounds fair, right?"**Yuuya went back for the knife, picking it up and examining its sharp blade that was covered liberally in his other victims' blood.

Yoshiki finally recovered his breath, but he didn't feel much better. He watched Yuuya grab his knife back, his eyes darting to Ayumi. He felt fear for himself, but felt it more so for her. They were both defenseless, against a lunatic with a knife... If only he had gotten Ayumi out faster... She wouldn't be here, in this situation... There were so many times he had failed her, but this time looked like it was the last.

**"Hmm... It's only right to give the first turn to the first volunteer,"**Yuuya said, bending down to Yoshiki, looking intently at him to see his expression turn. He held the knife loosely, stabbing lightly into Yoshiki's waist. It was shallow, but that didn't mean it was any less painful. His shouts increased as Yuuya dragged the knife down, slipping it out at his side. His shouts died out, but he still panted as the sharp, burning pain left him slightly breathless.

Ayumi froze as she watched him re-obtain his knife, looking at it like a child would a toy. She looked at the blood on the knife, her heart sinking as she wondered who else he had murdered. Ayumi flinched as she watched the knife sink into Yoshiki's waist. She gritted her teeth together painfully as he dragged the knife, Yoshiki's shouts filling her ears and shaking her core. **"Yoshiki!"**was the only thing she could muster out, guilt stabbing at her as she could only watch. She could feel her throat and eyes burn as she fought back the urge to cry, not wanting to give Kizami the satisfaction of her tears.

Yoshiki couldn't think straight as the pain demanded his full attention, but not for long as he recalled Kizami talking about turns. A raw fear coursed through him as he watched the maniac start to approach Ayumi. **"No! Leave her alone!"**he yelled, wrestling to get free of his restraints, but it was no use.

Yuuya laughed at Yoshiki and Ayumi's pleas. It was a lot more entertaining to kill two friends... Their constant shouts for one another were pleasing to his ears, even if they refused to give him the emotional breakdown he wanted... so far... He felt like harming Ayumi more at the moment, grabbing hold of her ankles and positioning the knife under her leg. **"Aw, you know, screaming only makes me want to do it more,"**he chimed, beginning to attempt to hamstring her.

Ayumi flinched when he grabbed her ankle, watching in horror as he brought the knife towards her. When the knife entered her, she felt her mind go blank as the pain seared her. Memories of her hallucination haunted her, but this time she wouldn't be pulled back. This was reality this time. _**"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH,"**_she screamed in pain, feeling her leg go limp. She realized quickly that he had disabled her; any small hope of fighting back seemed to flicker away. It hurt so badly, the searing hot white pain coursed through her. She just wanted the pain to end, so so badly. Hot tears streamed from the corner of her eyes, as she tried to regain some control over her senses.

Yuuya laughed with sheer glee at her screams, jerking the knife out once her leg was officially limp. **"You two are so much fun,"** he said, chuckling, but then he gave a look to Yoshiki,** "What? No shouts of protest? How heartless of you."**

Yoshiki wanted to blot out Ayumi's screams, but it's all he could hear. It was quickly driving him to insanity, much quicker than the gurgles of his illusion. Ayumi's pure, guttural screams made him wish this was all a figment of his imagination. But, he refused to give Yuuya more of what he wanted. He looked up at Yuuya with a glare as he approached him, kicking at his leg without warning.

**"Whoa whoa! Someone's fierce,"** Yuuya said with a laugh, stepping back a little, **"The more of a fighter, the longer you'll last, right?"**He approached him again, holding down his legs by placing his knee on top of the restraints. He grabbed his head and forced it against the wall, hovering the knife around his face. He had to decide on his target before starting, of course.

Ayumi gasped painfully for air, the pain in her leg radiated throughout her body. The loss of feeling in a limb terrified her, reducing her to a crippled person. Her vision was blurry from tears, but she was able to make out Yoshiki being held down with a knife to his face. **"NO, DON'T,"** Ayumi screamed, begging. Her pride was hardly a thought in her plea; she just wanted him to leave them alone. **"Please -sob- just, stop,"**she cried, unable to control her sobs. The pain, misery, and blood swirled around in her mind, reducing her to a pathetic state.

Yuuya chuckled, Ayumi's screams satisfying him. **"See? You should suck up your pride and show how much you care about your friend, or even yourself,"** he told Yoshiki, continuing to wave the blade haphazardly, **"These will be you last moments alive, do you really want to be remembered as **_**cold**_**?"**Deciding what he was going to do, he held the knife firmly and made sure to keep Yoshiki's eye open with his other hand. He plunged the knife in, earning a loud, anguished scream from Yoshiki as his back arched. Yuuya made sure the eye would be completely ravaged, but watched how deep the knife went in so he didn't accidentally finish him early.

Yoshiki's scream died back down to pants, but Yuuya just smiled. **"Don't get comfortable, I'm not done. You have two, remember?"**he said, switching hands and repeating the brutal process. He backed away, admiring his own work. Even though Yoshiki kept his eye lids shut for the most part, blood had already trailed down his face, giving evidence as to what was hidden.

Ayumi squeezed her eyes shut as Yuuya began his torture once again. Her stomach turned at Yoshiki's screams. She tried to bury her head into the ground to escape the noise with no avail. A pause. Then it started all over again and her very soul felt like it was being torn apart at Yoshiki's scream. There was no happy end here, even death wouldn't release him from his pains, she recalled with a sob. This fucking school so haunted and driven by anguish and hate... fueled forever by the dead students' pains that they would never escape. She wanted release... for her and Yoshiki, his screams felt like a knife to heart. Her eyes remained tightly closed as she felt herself withdraw within herself, desperately trying to escape... even if only mentally.

Yuuya looked to Ayumi, examining her. **"Hmm... Seeing as how I've disabled both of his eyes, it's only fair that I keep consistent, eh?"**he asked with a demonic smile, holding her ankles as he had done before, only he aimed for her other leg this time.

Ayumi's vision was blurry… blood was all she could make out. Her breaths were slowly as her multitude of wounds bled slowly out to the floor. Everything hurt and her mind was hazy, her throat raw from screaming from what felt like hours. Then, she saw the flame from her own candle. Once a comforting sight, she felt one last jolt of terror as she felt the flames catch onto her clothes, Yoshiki's jacket, and finally spreading out to her skin. It was raw, unimaginable pain as she literally felt the flames eat through her skin. She screamed in agony, until death finally grasped her in one cruel swipe. The only sound left was the crackling flames eating away at the remaining flesh on her body.

**"Ahahaha! That was truly a sight! Of course... you couldn't see it,"**Yuuya mused, sitting the candle aside. Yoshiki could only manage raspy breaths, his heart giving him an unimaginable pain as he realized Ayumi... was dead... She was really dead, and was doomed to suffer... His world had died along with her, but he couldn't muster tears, as his eyes had been destroyed, and he couldn't scream out, as his tongue had been severed and any moment not spent spitting out the blood was one of choking. His abdomen was cut open, but nothing had been removed. It was as if the ghosts of the school had been his inspiration. He was still barely conscious, his mind foggy from the loss of blood. He heard thumping as Yuuya kicked the fire out on Ayumi, then more laughter.

**"It's true you can't admire the work I've done here... But you can use your imagination right? Especially if I give you a clue,"** Yuuya continued to jeer. He then heard a rustling noise, and then felt a weight added to him. _No... no no nonono..._His body's trembling worsened, and he coughed as his attempt to scream only allowed blood to run down his throat. Yuuya had thrown Ayumi on top of him. He could still feel the warmth from the fire that had licked at her skin, and her blood had already started to soak his own clothes that weren't already stained.

Yuuya's grin seemed to spread from ear to ear, his eyes crazed with the joy he felt at what anyone else would call nothing short of a tragedy. Though, in a few moments, his joy ebbed away as his last victim's life ran out with his blood. His body relaxed, and his head bobbed down, lifeless. Yuuya was disappointed, to say the least… He had wanted to have more fun, but the same two people could only provide so much pleasure… Still, despite being a little down about the swift end, he had liked it. Even though the boy had been so mutilated, the pure misery and horror could easily be read on his face with his friend's dead body sprawled across him. It had been a grand end… fit for his magnum opus. He slid his knife across his should to clean it, and then grabbed his jacket to cover the stains. Upon leaving the room and shutting the door slyly behind him, he heard a voice. **"Kizami!"**

He turned, a wide smile on his face to greet the approaching peer. **"Kirisaki! **_**I've been looking for you**_**…"**


	6. You'll Never be Alone

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the part of Yoshiki and Kito.

This is a Wrong End to the second underlined place in chapter 15 of Heavenly Host Nightmare.

* * *

Trembling, Yoshiki felt his blood run cold at the still motionless Ayumi. **"No... NO, DAMMIT!"** he screamed, trying to continue the CPR, but after several minutes, he just couldn't anymore. All air he had was being used up in his sobs, his forehead laid gently on her. They had been so close... but cruel fate had torn her away from him, leaving him nowhere to stand. His shoulders trembled as heavy tears fell onto Ayumi's pale face, an intense pain welling up in his chest. His hands shook as they swept her up in a tight embrace, doubling over, burying his face in her shirt as he let out a loud, anguished scream. Even after his voice died out and his throat became dry, he continued to huddle against her lifeless body, shuddering even though no more tears would come.

Kito could only watched, too stunned, scared, and sad to speak. He wanted to cry too, but maybe it was his duty to be the tough guy... He hesitantly stepped forward, his limbs shaking, but he tried to be brave. Just as he was about to speak, a dark fog began to cover Yoshiki. He made no attempts to fight it back, his reddened eyes lacking any sort of shine of life with Ayumi gone. **"A-are you okay?"** he asked worriedly as he tried to approach and help Yoshiki out of the dark fog, feeling that it was far too dangerous to just be sitting around in. He tugged at Yoshiki's sleeve, trying desperately to get him to move. **"Come on! That stuff is bad!"** he told him urgently, thinking as if Yoshiki simply did not understand the danger. Though, he still didn't budge, until the black mist started to fade away. His head rose from Ayumi's chest, his eyes dull as if he couldn't see or really feel Kito's presence.

It was silent for another moment, and Kito had the urge to run, but the gentler side of him told him to stay and help Yoshiki. Though, his unease increased as a grin formed on Yoshiki's face, another silent moment creeping by until he began to cackle. **"_Aaaayuumiii_... Ha... hahaha... Heeeh? Is that right? Haa... hahahahaAHAHAHAH!"** he let out a loud laugh, holding Ayumi's damp body close. He went quiet again, his smile disappearing and his arms began to tremble. **"Nn... no... stop..,"** he breathed, his look growing more twisted with anguish, **"STOP CRYING!"**

Kito jumped at his raised voice, moving to get away, but he froze as Yoshiki's head seemed to snap up and stare directly at him for the first time.

**"I won't... ever leave you alone... okay? So stop crying... please...,"** Yoshiki continued in a pleading, quiet voice. He slowly stood, his hand tightly wound around Ayumi's shoulders so he could move with her. **"I'll be right here... We'll all be... _right here_..."** Kito cowered as the senior stood, obviously not in his right of mind. But, he was unable to react, as Yoshiki made a grab for the boy's wrist. **"We'll both be here to keep you company,"** he repeated with a large smile, dragging the child easily towards the pool with Ayumi in tow. Kito struggled against his grip, but was unable to even make his grip looser. He eyed the grimy pool water, fear grabbing at him.

**"NOOOO!"** Kito pleaded, still trying to pull against him, desperation and pure terror in his voice. Yoshiki seemed to ignore his pleas as he stepped closer to the water's edge. With each step, Kito's small voice grew louder as tears began to escape his eyes, the utter horror of death edging closer and closer.

**"We'll be together... forever..," **Yoshiki mumbled with glee, no rhyme or reason to his actions or Kito's involvement. He stepped halfway over the edge, the cold rain pouring down harder on them, drowning out Kito's distressed calls. With a grin, he leaned forward and let gravity pull him into the water, dragging Ayumi and Kito into the bleak abyss with him.


End file.
